Sterblich
by Hope Calaris
Summary: Ein paar nächtliche Gedanken nach der Schlacht auf den Pelennorfeldern ... leicht Slash


Inhalt: Ein paar nächtliche Gedanken nach der Schlacht auf den Pelennorfeldern ... (leicht Slash) Anmerkungen: Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wo ich diese Idee herhabe, ich schwöre. Das ist mein aller erster Versuch, Slash zu schreiben, also schlagt mich nicht.  
Übrigens HASSE ich fanfiction.net dafür, dass ich bei ihnen nie ein ordentliches Layout hinkriege und dass ihr "QuickEdit" nicht wirklich funktioniert ... Beschwerden richtet bitte an die Verantwortlichen.  
Urheberrechte: Die Figuren gehören alle J.R.R. Tolkien und natürlich verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
  


Sterblich  


  


von Hope Calaris  


  
Das allgegenwärtige Flüstern an einem Ort voller Menschen hatte aufgehört und der bleiernen Stille Platz gemacht, die sich wie ein Leichentuch über die Stadt legte. Selbst seine Schritte auf dem kalten Steinfußboden verhallten ungehört. Er lehnte sich gegen eine der Säulen und schaute auf die Stadt unter ihm. Ihr Weiß schimmerte schwach in der Dunkelheit und ließ ihren einstigen Glanz und die entrückte Schönheit seiner Bauten nur erahnen. Kalter Ostwind wehte durch die offene Tür und brachte aus den engen Gassen den süßlichen Geruch des Todes mit sich. In der Ferne sah er die brennenden Überreste von Osgiliath, dort musste der Gestank noch unerträglicher sein.  
  
Er war dankbar, dass die Nacht sein Gesicht verhüllte und die Verantwortung wenigstens für ein paar Stunden von ihm nahm. Doch die Bilder der vergangenen Tage ließen ihn nicht los, umhüllten ihn wie einen Schleier und flossen immer wieder an ihm vorbei, eine endlose Wiederholung seiner Schuld. Legolas hätte sterben können. Mehr als einmal.   
  
Was für ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, der blonde Elb und der Tod in einem Satz. Als würde er sagen, die Sonne schiene in der Nacht. Aber es war eine Tatsache und es gab keine vorgeschobenen Gründe, hinter denen er sich verstecken konnte. Auch Elben waren sterblich. Ihr vergossenes Blut auf den Steinen von Helms Klamm war dafür Beweis genug. Es hätte auch Legolas' Blut sein können.   
  
Er zitterte bei der Vorstellung von Legolas' leblosem Körper in seinen Armen und schloss die Augen. Wie konnte er das nur tun, fragte er sich. Wie konnte er nur jedes Mal in die Schlacht reiten, den Tod auf ein Neues herausfordern und von Legolas das selbe erwarten? Es brauchte nur ein Wort von ihm und der Elb begab sich in jede Gefahr, ohne zu zögern.  
  
„Legolas", der Wind riss ihm das geflüsterte Wort von den Lippen und trug es mit sich auf das verlassene Schlachtfeld. Auch heute hatte er seinen Namen gesagt und der Elb hatte sofort gewusst, was er tun sollte. Ein kurzer, beruhigender Blick aus diesen alten und wissenden Augen und es wäre vielleicht das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er dieses kleine Lächeln um die Mundwinkel herum gesehen hätte. Fort, bevor er ihm hätte sagen können, was es ihm bedeutete.   
  
Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder, starrten erneut in die Dunkelheit, die sich immer näher an die Stadt heranschob, sich kaum und doch auf so viele Weisen von der Schwärze der Nacht unterschied. Die kommende Düsternis galt nicht ihren Augen, oder dass sie den Weg nach Hause nicht mehr fanden, vielmehr galt sie ihren Herzen, drohte, ihre Träume und Hoffnungen zu verschlingen und ihre Angst und Schuld zu riesigen Bürden aufzublähen, die sie überwältigten. Aber das durfte er nicht zulassen. Er musste einfach in dem Glauben verharren, dass es nicht immer so bleiben würde und dass es kein letztes Mal geben würde, nicht für Legolas.   
  
Die schwere Eichentür öffnete sich fast unmerklich, doch er spürte augenblicklich die Wärme des anderen Körpers in dem kühlen Raum.   
  
„Aragorn?"Die Stimme erinnerte ihn an einen Frühlingstag, zurückhaltend und doch den Sommer versprechend. Die einer Katze gleichen Schritte endeten erst, als nur noch eine Handbreit zwischen ihnen war. Er lauschte einen Moment der beruhigenden Gleichmäßigkeit Legolas' Atem, dann drehte er sich um und sein Blick verweilte auf dem einst schimmernde Grün, welches inzwischen mit einer Schicht aus grauem Staub bedeckt und an einigen Stellen zerschlissen war. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, als Aragorn langsam seine Hand hob und über die hohen elbischen Wangenknochen fuhr.   
  
„Heute Nacht wird ein Sturm kommen", wisperte Legolas und versuchte, etwas aus diesen Augen heraus zu lesen.   
  
„Ich wei", antwortete er, während er mit seiner Hand den Hals berührte und schließlich an den obersten Knöpfen von Legolas' Gewand innehielt. Sein Blick hing wie gebannt an ihnen und er begann, sie mit seinen kalten Fingern zu öffnen.   
  
„Lass mich dir helfen", meinte der Elb und hob seine Arme, doch grobe Handbewegungen schoben sie wieder weg.   
  
„Nein", sagte er bestimmend und es schien nichts wichtigeres zu geben, als diese schimmernden Knöpfe. Schließlich hatte er sie geöffnet und seine Hände schoben den Stoff in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung von den Schulterblättern. Seine Finger wanderten über die entblößte Haut, zeichneten die Umrisse nach, als ob sie sich vergewissern wollten, dass es auch wirklich real war. Als sie über die Rippen strichen, zog Legolas leise die Luft ein und die Finger stoppten abrupt inmitten ihres Tanzes.   
  
„Du bist verletzt", sagte er besorgt, doch Legolas hörte auch die Schuld heraus, die in dem Satz mitschwang und es schmerzte ihn mehr als seine körperliche Verletzung. „Es ist nichts weiter", erwiderte er und nun begannen seine Hände beruhigend über die angespannten Schultern zu wandern.   
  
„Du solltest in die Häuser der Heilung gehen", beharrte er und versuchte, die Hände abzuschütteln, während er in alle anderen Richtungen sah, nur nicht in die durchdringenden Augen des Elben.   
  
„Die Häuser der Heilung sind nicht für Elben gedacht", antwortete Legolas schlicht und ließ seine Hände zurück fallen.  
  
„Soviel Tod ... soviel Leid", die Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als seine Blicke wieder in die Nacht hinausglitten. Eine Weile standen sie nur da, von der Stille eingehüllt, dann begannen seine Hände wieder unruhig über die geschmeidige Haut zu wandern und plötzlich gab es keine Handbreit mehr, die zwischen ihnen stand. Rauhe Lippen brannten ihre Abdrücke in klamme Haut und stoppelige Barthaare hinterließen Schrammen auf dem empfindsamen Fleisch. Es gab keine Struktur in seinen Bewegungen, vielmehr erinnerte es an einen Tanz auf einem tobenden Vulkan, an durcheinander fliegende Blätter im stürmischen Herbstwind, der diese Welt umklammert hielt. Legolas schlang die Arme um den nun zitternden Körper, der sich an ihn klammerte als sei er die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben, die einzige Rettungsleine in einem Ozean voller Hoffnungslosigkeit.   
  
„Du hättest sterben können."Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung von dem sonst so stolzen Menschenkönig.   
  
„Ja", die Wahrheit und er zuckte zusammen. „Aber ich bin nicht tot." Mit seinen schlanken Fingern hob er das unrasierte Kinn an und sah in die sonst so unergründlichen Augen, nun erfüllt mit Schuld und Zweifel. „Ich bin hier. Ich lebe."Der dunkle Schleier vor den Augen lichtete sich etwas und Erkenntnis spiegelte sich nun darin wieder. „Du lebst", flüsterte er und schien über das Gesagte erstaunt.   
  
„Du lebst." Das kleine Lächeln, was er so liebte, umspielte die Mundwinkel des Elben.   
  
„Ja, ich lebe", und seine Worte klangen wie ein Versprechen.  
  



End file.
